1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, to a vacuum cleaner which enables reduction of noise generated from a discharge flow path and a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus which cleans a room in such a manner that foreign matter such as dust is drawn along with air into a body by generating suction force, and removed through a dust collection unit and the like within the body.
In FIG. 1, a conventional vacuum cleaner includes a body 1 defining an outer appearance, a blower fan unit 2 positioned within the body 1 to generate suction force, and a dust collection unit 3 to filter foreign matter from air drawn into the body 1. The conventional vacuum cleaner generates a suction force by the blower fan unit 2, to draw foreign matter such as dust along with air into the body 1, and only the air is discharged to an outside of the body 1 by filtering the foreign matter in the air via the dust collection unit 3 positioned in the body 1, to thereby cleaning a room.
The blower fan unit 2 of the conventional vacuum cleaner includes a blower fan 2a, to generate the suction force while rotating, and a motor 2b to rotate the blower fan 2a. The blower fan unit 2 is surrounded by an inner case 8. The blower fan 2a and the motor 2b are positioned to have a rotational axis disposed longitudinally in a front and a rear direction, such that air is drawn in from a front side of the inner case 8, and is discharged to a rear side of the inner case 8. The inner case 8 is surrounded by an outer case 7 such that a discharge flow path 6 is defined therebetween. After being discharged to the rear side, the air is guided along the discharge flow path 6, passes through a discharged-air filter 5, and is then discharged to the outside of the body 1 via an air vent 4 positioned at a rear upper portion of the body 1.
In the conventional vacuum cleaner, since the discharge flow path 6 does not have a sufficient area, a large amount of resistance of a flow path is generated when air discharged from the blower fan unit 2 passes through the discharge flow path 6. Accordingly, the air discharged from the blower fan unit 2 builds up in the discharge flow path 6, so that load is exerted on the motor 2b of the blower fan unit 2, causing severe noise.
In addition, since the discharge flow path 6 does not have a sufficient length, there is a problem in that noise generated from the motor 2b is directly transferred through the air vent 4.